


#1 Crush

by Bearslayer



Series: Patience [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: And other fun things, F/F, Face Sitting, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, PWP, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, painfully unbeta'd, role reversals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Barbara seduces Tabitha.Takes place a few months after Patience.





	#1 Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more f/f so I'm here to do my part!
> 
> prompted to me by the lovely socktrollqueen on tumblr. Enjoy <3

“Just sit back, baby... Let mama give you a show.” Barbara bit her lip a little as she led the taller woman to the edge of the bed, hands going to her shoulders to ease her to sit.

They had been on the outs lately due to the situation with Ed and his late, and highly unfortunate love, Oswald Cobblepot. It was mostly petty disagreements mostly instigated by that massive idiot, Butch, but it was enough to cause a rift between the two. They were on top now, though, unrivaled in the criminal world, two Queens and their muscle... and Barbara intended to be on top of Tabitha by the end of the night. It would just take a little seduction, a little power-play, something she knew would rile the other up just the way she wanted. It had been too long since they had properly fucked without some sort of interruption, or without it being a whirlwind of hungry kisses and curling fingers while tucked away in some corner whenever they had a moment to spare.

“I'm really not in the mood for this right now, Babs.” Tabitha let herself be sat down despite the mild protest, arms folding over her chest.

“When was the last time we had a night to ourselves, baby? I think we both need this.” Barbara's voice was soft and as alluring as she could manage through the mild irritation that Tabitha's protest brought. Sliding white gloved fingers over the leather clad arms of her lover, Barbara took her hands, pulling them from her chest. She needed open posture for what she had planned. As expected, Tabitha took hold of her wrists, forceful as always. Barbara smirked, perfectly shaped eyebrow raising.

“Now now Tabby... That's not how we're doing things today. Don't touch. Just watch.” She said firmly, through gritted teeth. With a little yank, she freed her wrists from her grasp. Tabitha's brow raised in response, and she leaned back on her hands, watching Barbara.

“I don't like this. I'm gonna end up touching if I want to.” Tabitha told her, smirking.

This was how it began; Tabitha was dominant through and through, and would challenge Barbara at every turn unless she did something about it. And she knew exactly what to do to get what she wanted. Giving a soft laugh and straddling her hips, the blonde leaned down to kiss along the curve of her neck, the spots she knew were most sensitive. Tabitha's eyes slipped shut, and she licked her lips, anticipating a continuation. What she received instead was the feel of cold metal clasping around one wrist, and then the other behind her back. With a self-satisfied giggle, Barbara moved from her lap, kissing her cheek.

“Oh, that's how it's gonna be?” Tabitha sounded a little irritated, but there was a tinge of playfulness in her tone, and a smirk that curled the corner of her lips. She could easily slip the cuffs if she wanted, but made no effort to do so. The willful relinquishing of control was something that happened rarely, and the thought sent a tingle down her spine. She kept herself calm for the time being, wanting this to last. The urge to push the other woman over and have her way with her right then was compelling, but she had other plans.

“That's how it's gonna be. Now just sit back and let me give you a show.” Barbara repeated, grin plastered to her face as she drew a finger along Tabitha's cheek, stroking it over her lower lip.

With the tone set, Barbara pushed away from the bed, moving towards the vanity. She took a hard look at herself, heart already beginning to pound. Anxiety and excitement wrestled for purchase within her chest. Everything was perfect, she reassured herself, the way it had to be. Her makeup was flawless; a smokey eye accentuated by long dark lashes. Her cheekbones were sharply contoured in a way that made her look powerful. Her lips were done with a deep matte red, slightly overdrawn to add to the look. Her body was clad in exactly the sort of dress that Tabitha enjoyed ruining by tearing off of her, fitted to perfection. The gloves she wore went just past the elbow. Her stockings were held up by a garter belt that couldn't be seen just yet; not until the dress was removed.

She looked like a classic movie starlet, the sort who stole the hearts of men and could crush them with a smile.

Perfect.

Flicking on the music she had selected for the occasion, she moved away from the mirror. Despite her nerves, she was focused, forcing her body to relax and move in a way that was natural and fluid as the song began. Moving away from the bed, she turned her back to Tabitha. The gaze she felt in the back of her head was intense; Tabitha was deciding whether or not to allow her to put on a show or to slip the cuffs and take her right there. Barbara couldn't help but enjoy the thought of either option, but stuck to her plan.

Bringing her hands to her head, she slowly removed the pins holding her hair in place. It dropped around her jawline easily as her hips began to sway in time with the beat, ringlets like poured honey over pale skin. As she turned to face the other woman, one hand sliding along the opposite arm to remove a glove, something clicked inside her. In an instant, her nervousness had fluttered away, replaced by a calm confidence that only came to her when she felt powerful. The jittery Barbara of the past was replaced by the beautiful, put together Barbara that now danced for her lover.

The look on Tabitha's face had changed dramatically once had realized what the blonde was intending. She leaned back a little, as far as her cuffed wrists would allow, watching with the sort of fixation that only came when she was aroused or about to kill. She was a lioness only just barely contained by the confines of both the cuffs and their relationship. Barbara knew that it was difficult for her to sit there, to not pounce on her the way she wanted, and the feeling was _intoxicating_. It didn't take much to feel drunk on the feeling, and as her hips rolled and the next glove was removed, she felt her skin beginning to heat up.

Moving closer, almost within her reach if she were able to grab, Barbara's hand went back to the zipper of her dress. Once unzipped, one sleeve fell delicately from her shoulder. Rocking her shoulders slightly brought the other down, and she raised her arms through the short sleeves, arms above her head. Locking eyes with Tabitha, Barbara clasped her hands together and moved her entire body, working the dress down around her breasts and hips with slow, sensual movements. Tabitha's eyes darted back and forth between her face and her body, equally enamored with the sight of both.

She was hers, the way it should be. If only for the night, Tabitha was _hers_ and hers alone. There was no one to come between them there, in the bedroom they shared, and no one with half a brain would dare interrupt them. Barbara would gut anyone who tried. Tabitha's attention was all she wanted, all she craved, and on nights like this she would burn Gotham down just to keep her enraptured. Butch could never love Tabitha the way she did. He could never satisfy her the way Barbara could, and she intended to prove that once again.

Barbara brought a leg up, foot sliding between Tabitha's thighs as she stepped out of the fallen dress. Sliding her hands down her sides and to her thigh, she unclasped the first garter strap and began to slip out of the first leg of the black stockings she wore. She could feel the heat between Tabitha's legs; she knew if she were to touch her at that point it would be taken as an invitation to halt her striptease. She couldn't have that, not with it going so _well_. She repeated the motion with the second stocking, giving a soft giggle as she tossed it at her. It landed on her shoulder, and Tabitha couldn't contain her little smirk. She almost couldn't contain her urge to touch, either; Barbara could see her arms jerk a little behind her back.

Staying close, Barbara bent down, halving herself against Tabitha's lap, hands following the curve of her body. She ghosted her fingers over her chest and waist, but pressed in at her thighs, delighting in the feeling of muscle wrapped in leather. The radiating heat of her body was delicious and took restraint to avoid dipping into; instead, her hands moved to her knees and pushed her legs apart. Tabitha gave a soft sigh, staying spread, her own hips shifting a little. A glance at her eyes told Barbara that her lioness was at the edge of her patience. She would have to work to keep her under control, to keep that animal desire coiled up tight enough to be manageable.

Turning her back, Barbara continued her dance, hand reaching back to unhook her bra, red straps dropping to her arms, slipped off with another smooth motion. She lowered herself then, pressing back against the deadly beauty that held her unwilling heart. Her ass slotted against her groin perfectly, hips rolling in a slow rhythm. Tenderly her fingertips grazed against Tabitha's thighs as she let her head fall back to her shoulder, pressing her chest forward to make sure she got a good look. A noise like a growl escaped the woman she laid against, pressing her mouth to whatever piece of Barbara she could reach.

The moment lips touched her skin, Barbara pulled away, turning to face her with a smirk.

“Now now baby... Didn't I say no touching?” She said, hand moving to Tabitha's face. With a finger, she drew a line against her flushed skin, from jaw to cheek, and then up into her hair. Emboldened by the feeling of power coursing through her, she fisted her fingers in Tabitha's dark tresses. She pulled her by it, lightly, forcing her to look up at her. Tabitha licked her lips, eyeing her up and down.

“What are you gonna do about it?” She challenged.

With a speed that would no doubt make Tabitha proud, Barbara shoved her to her back and straddled her chest. She stared down for a moment, tongue sliding over her lower lip. Dark eyes met hers, heavy lidded with lust, jaw slightly slack with surprise.

“I have a few ideas I'd like to try out,” Barbara kept her tone mockingly casual, tilting her head to the side, “And they all begin with me riding that beautiful face of yours. And don't you dare think about slipping those cuffs. You're mine, and you do as _I_ say.”

“God I fucking hate you sometimes.” Tabitha groaned as Barbara moved up again.

“You love me.” Barbara mumbled, knees settling on either side of her head.

Despite her words, the moment she was able to get to her, Tabitha got to her. She pressed herself up against the other woman's crotch, placing a kiss to the soaked fabric of the panties that Barbara had yet to take off. She gasped, hand going down to pull her head away in an effort to maintain dominance. The memory of every encounter they'd had before flooded her memory. The bruises and rope burns that lingered for days, nights spent willingly under Tabitha's heel, the pleasure and the pain that lit up every nerve in Barbara's body and gave her everything she ever craved in a lover. Every part of her ached for the feel of that mouth, for the rough grip of Tabitha's hands on her hips, the crushing strength of her thighs around her head... but she held back.

Having such a powerful woman completely at her mercy beneath her was well worth the wait. She was almost dizzy, giddy at the reversal she had orchestrated.

“Fuck – that sure as hell isn't how you treat someone you hate, hm?” She laughed, reaching back briefly, feeling along Tabitha's hips. She refused to move from her spot, but the panties needed to go. Grinning, she removed the knife that she always kept hidden at her hip from its sheath and cut herself free from her lace prison. She kept Tabitha in place with a hand balled tight in her hair as she discarded the blade and the remains of the underwear.

“There we go; now... Treat me good and maybe I'll reward you.” She mumbled.

“You smell so fucking good baby,” Tabitha moaned out, “Please... Let me do it. Put your fucking pussy on my face.”

“D-do what?” Barbara's eyes went a bit wide. Tabitha's sudden submission was so unexpected that it caught her off guard, and she had to force calm back into her voice. No one wanted a stuttering domme.

“I wanna fucking eat you whole – fuck my face Babs, please!” Tabitha exclaimed.

“Good girl.” Barbara whispered, lowering herself once again.

The first stroke of Tabitha's tongue against her swollen clit was relief, a balm for the ache that had been building since they first got to the bedroom. She pressed down, seeking more, harder, better; Tabitha moaned into her as she was engulfed by the scent and taste of her. Her tongue lavished attention everywhere she was able, sliding through Barbara's familiar folds before settling back against her clit. She swirled her tongue from underside to hood, lips wrapping around her and sucking lightly. Barbara's fingers kneaded her scalp as she rocked her hips against her with little regard for the other woman's ability to breathe.

Whimpering and moaning, Barbara felt too close to an orgasm already but couldn't overcome the urge to grind harder. Her head fell forward, getting a look at what she could see of Tabitha's face. Her eyes were closed, but just barely, nose pressed against her mound. The sight brought her careening towards the precipice, and an abrupt increased intensity in Tabitha's insistent suckling threw her off. Barbara cried out as she came, fingers tight in her hair as she ground down into her mouth. Her inner walls pulsed, muscles tightening all around her center and releasing at once, body rocked by waves of pleasure.

Tabitha knew not to stop, though; she merely slowed her movements to avoid overstimulating the woman above her. Hips undulating, fingers tangled in Tabitha's hair, Barbara whimpered at the aftershocks that followed. Her thighs trembled as another orgasm struck, eyes clenching shut as she rode it out. Tabitha persisted beneath her, arms jerking at her back in frustration, unable to touch, unable to move her head the way she wanted, forced into a single spot that best suited what the blonde wanted. Tabitha's cheeks and jaw were slick with Barbara's wetness and she could likely barely breathe.

“Tabby you're so good, _so fucking good_ for me baby...” Barbara cooed as she continued to fuck her face until every part of her body was weak, nerves shot and painfully sensitive.

When she finally fell to the side, Tabitha gasped out, eyes wide as she caught her breath. Barbara regarded her for a moment; she was still cuffed and fully clothed, hair a tangled mess and face shining with Barbara's come. Giving a little giggle at the sight, the blonde brought a shaky hand to her cheek, gathering a bit of it up and bringing it to her lovers lips. Tabitha's eyes slipped shut as she lapped it up, drawing her tongue over her lips once before moaning.

“Baby... please. I'm so hot.” Her eyes opened just barely. They were darker than ever, filled with desperation and longing.

“That you are.” Barbara mumbled, knowing full well what she meant. “You've been so good to me... I think you earned a little something.”

With legs still shaking and garter belt still hugging her hips, Barbara slid off the bed and to her feet. Anchoring herself against the bed with one hand, the other made quick work of the overly complicated fastenings on Tabitha's outfit. Her corset was unlaced and carefully pulled away, zippers and buttons undone on leather pants which were then yanked down. The sight of her skin was delicious. She had always adored the contrast in their tones, and with Tabitha so delirious with lust her skin was flushed and slick with sweat, something even more alluring.

“Oh baby... Look at you. I could eat you up.” Barbara laughed at her own stupid play on words; Tabitha was too far gone to even roll her eyes. She slid a hand into the black panties that came between them, hand cupping her vulva. Her middle finger dipped between her folds, sliding easily into wet, tight heat. “Jesus, Tabby. I'd ask you how you want me but I think I could do just about anything and have you screaming.”

“Shu--” Tabitha gritted her teeth to avoid telling the other woman off, acknowledging inside that she wasn't in control this time.

“Hmm? What's that?” Barbara grinned. She withdrew her finger, reveling in the way Tabitha's heat tried to keep her in, in the way she almost whined at the loss. “You want me to go put on Blue? Is that what I'm hearing?”

Blue was the highly unoriginal name of one of their favorite toys; a blue silicone dildo with a gentle curve and ridged in a way that they both loved. It slotted in perfectly to the harness that was currently fitted to suit Tabitha – but it was easy enough to adjust. Grinning, she pulled away and moved to the nightstand to find both items, amused to find them still together. Pulling the black leather harness up around her hips, she adjusted it quickly; it looked a bit like a jock strap in that her ass was fully exposed in it. When she got to the bed she found that Tabitha had turned on the bed, bum in the air, face against the sheets, watching.

“Ready for me, honey?” Barbara bit her lip a little, climbing up behind her and taking hold of her hips.

“Wait... Can I take off the cuffs now? My arms are cramped.” Tabitha's voice was breath, thick with lust.

Barbara sighed, tapping her hands on Tabitha's firm, perfect ass. “I suppose, since you've been so good.”

With a few movements, Tabitha freed herself; Barbara was astonished that she had lasted so long without giving in to the urge to toss them off and put her hands all over her. Once the cuffs were tossed away, Barbara re-positioned herself, one hand holding Tabitha's hip, the other guiding the toy towards its mark.

And then, she yelped as the world went crooked, then upside-down. Tabitha had used her new mobility to take hold of her and flip them, tumbling them entirely off the bed. The only thing that saved her head from smacking against the hardwood flooring was Tabitha's hand carefully cradling her head. Somewhere between their mutual pettiness, their arguments and near scuffles, there was real caring. Keeping her from getting a concussion would seem just a basic human kindness to someone unaware of Tabitha's nature; anyone else could crack their skulls open, as long as she was satisfied. It was one of the gestures of tenderness that made all of their intimacy so perfect, so satisfying.

“Decided I wanted to stop being good.” Tabitha smirked, leaning down to capture the other woman's lips.

Their kiss was deep and ferocious, superheating the space between them as Tabitha positioned herself over her, impaling herself on her. Tabitha was like a loaded gun, ready to pop at any time, full of potential energy just waiting to be expended. She wasted little time, slamming her hips down against Barbara's with vigor, pressing her body into hers. Sweat-slick skin burned hotter and hotter as they made out, fingers in hair and others searching, touching every curve. Barbara's nails slid across Tabitha's hips, digging in as she thrust up against her, meeting her movements with a pace as rough as hers. Tabitha gasped into her mouth, the dizzying pace and angle of their fucking building pleasure rapidly.

“MmFUCK!” Tabitha moaned, jerking Barbara's head to the side to attack her neck, biting and nipping, leaving marks she normally wouldn't leave.

She pressed down once more, hard against Barbara's groin, hips stuttering as her orgasm hit. Barbara gasped as well, the punishing force of the taller woman's body against hers overwhelming and lovely. She wished she could see Tabitha's face right then. She looked like an angel when she came, the way her nose wrinkled a little and her eyes clenched shut. She could feel her mouth against her neck, gasping, lips trembling the smallest bit.

“There you go baby... Feel better?” Barbara giggled, stroking her hair back.

“Shut up.” Tabitha sighed, resting her head against her.

“Aww, come on, you loved it.” She protested, giving a ticklish laugh as Tabitha slid her fingertips up her side.

“Yeah, yeah... It was hot.” She muttered, shifting to sit up on her.

“Going somewhere?” Barbara raised a brow.

“I'm gonna go pee and clean up a little... and when I get back? That ass is mine.” Tabitha smirked.

“I'll be waiting.”

Barbara watched her leave, giddy at the thought.

Tabitha was _hers_.

 


End file.
